<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the game by Xennic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592491">After the game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic'>Xennic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, sonegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the game is closed? And how Sonic and Eggman like to spend time after their battles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was recently playing Sonic Dash a lot and this idea just came to mind on one of those times. I know it's not a new or unique concept, but I still wanted to give it a  go^^<br/>Plus, I wanted to write a simple but cute story about those two for a while now (and not make it into multi-chapter story X))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haha! You will never defeat me, Sonic!"<br/>
"We will see about that, Eggman!"-Sonic shouted as he spindashed towards the giant robot that evil genius was controlling. But suddenly, he changed his trajectory to the right which gave Eggman the opportunity to attack Sonic, eventually knocking him off. </p><p>When Sonic regained his consciousness, he saw Eggman standing triumphantly at the top of his robot and laughing his evil laugh. </p><p>When the defeat screen disappeared, Eggman stopped laughing and looked down at Sonic with a grin on his face. He hopped into his eggmobile that was attached to the top of the robot and drove it in Sonic's direction. Sonic on the other hand was still sitting on the ground watching after Eggman. It was the sevenths battle between them today and he didn't win even once! This new User sure needed more practice. </p><p>"Seems like I won in the end."- Eggman said with a grin on his face while offering his hand to Sonic.<br/>
" Well, sometimes even you can have your victory days, enjoy it while you can."-Sonic said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice while grabbing Eggman's hand. It was unusual for Sonic to be defeated so many times and it sure hurt his pride. Hopefully, the next User will be more skillful and Sonic will finally have his sweet victory.
"I sure will, hedgehog."- Eggman replied with a wicked smile and they started laughing at the situation. Despite that Sonic felt disappointed in today's game, he still enjoyed it.</p><p>"So uh, what are you plan to do now? Return to Green Hill or City? "- Eggman asked while nervously scratching behind his neck. 

Sonic knew why Eggman was asking it. It was in recent years some unusual bond developed between them. It was typical for villains and heroes to have stronger connections than any other characters, but those connections were usually more competitive. But after the games were eventually finished, heroes and villains just went their separate ways, since it was forbidden for villains to do any villainy actions while the game was off, the penalty for such disobedience was severe. Heroes, on the other hand, had more freedom: they could freely walk inside the game, use different levels and even go between different games (which Sonic liked to do to hang out with one of his best friends- Mario), villains, on the other hand, could only stay inside their territory or at most go to the neutral zones (which were very rare), they would go to other games but only by invitation. And, it turns out the life of a game villain was very boring outside of the game. This is why Eggman started to occasionally invite Sonic to his lair, just to hang out. At first, Sonic was wary about that, he knew Eggman wouldn't dare to do anything to him, but his hero programming was telling him otherwise. Eventually, he accepted one of Eggman's invitations and started to hang out with him ever since. It actually wasn't that bad, they had a lot of things to talk about and discuss, plus the guy had an incredible sense of humor, always making Sonic crack upon his jokes. </p><p>His friends, though, weren't so fond of their meetings. Since they were only secondary characters, they were more afraid of Eggman. Eggman tried to invite them to those hangouts as well, but, aside from Tails, no one agreed to show up. And even Tails occasionally stopped showing up, saying that he is too busy with some building and other stuff. It disappointed Eggman at first, especially seeing as some other villains were pretty close with their enemies, like Mario and his gang that was a constant visitor in Bowser's castle. Thankfully, Sonic was always happy to pay doctor a visit and be a company for him. He couldn't even explain why he enjoyed their little hangouts so much, sure, Eggman was a good talk, but there was something more, it was just so calming, Sonic knew he could just stop for an hour and still enjoy the time. Or maybe it was the effect of Eggman's hidden charm that kept Sonic returning back. But also, a bit of pity on the doctor. Sonic knew how the guy was lonely, aside from Orbot, Cubot, and Metal (who didn't even talk) there was no one else for him to spend time with. This is why he asked Sonic to hang out with him the first time several years ago, and Sonic was glad that he accepted it. </p><p>But, despite that Sonic always was happy to hang out with Eggman, the later always first asked Sonic if he wanted it. Eggman knew that Sonic enjoyed running on the levels after the game is finished to just relax or to spend time with his friends and sometimes go to other games for friendly visits, and Eggman definitely didn't want to force their meetings (not only because the game might consider it as a threat but also not to make Sonic feel uncomfortable). Gladly, Sonic rarely denies his invitations. </p><p>"Nah, I don't really have any plans for today...So, to your base as usual? "- Sonic asked with a cheerful smile on his face.<br/>
" I thought we could go to the Forest zone for some change..."- Eggman said while checking the holo map on his wrist controller.<br/>
"Sure thing!" - Sonic exclaimed a bit too enthusiastic. Forest zone was one of the new hidden levels that was considered a neutral territory where villains could go without fear of being punished. Sonic knew that Eggman was sick and tired of his base, so changing the environment would be a good thing. </p><p>They arrived in no time to the new zone. And it looked stunning! The developers sure did an amazing job designing it. It shimmered with beautiful shades of green and yellow, the sky was blue with a couple of clouds, the running tracks were in earthy colors with small flower bushes by the sides. And the different heights of mountains and rings, that the road was running through, added some surrealistic feeling to all of that.</p><p>They found a particularly nice place-a small pond with fishes. It was hidden and not seen from the level entrance. There already were a couple of benches around the pond, and our hero and villain decided to occupy one of them. </p><p>The conversation was smooth and interesting, as always. They always found new topics to talk about. Eggman would occasionally talk about what new evil schemes and robots on new levels he would create to defeat Sonic, and Sonic would always eagerly talkback how he would destroy them, and they always laughed at that. And now Eggman was friendly nudging Sonic for his loss of the current game, and Sonic was promising to defeat Eggman next time for sure. </p><p>After an hour of their conversation they decided to explore the new zone a bit more. Sure, they couldn't go to the loops or mountains but they still could walk through the forest. </p><p>It was truly nice out there. The weather was warm with the small wind once in a while, the birds were cheerfully cheering and different insects in the foliage made interesting noises. They walked quietly for a while, each one in their thoughts.  They eventually arrived at the end of the forest and to the pixel ocean. They decided to sit under one of the bigger trees and just enjoy the view. Even if they didn't talk, Sonic and Eggman enjoyed the silent company of each other. </p><p>------------</p><p>Something gently poked in Sonics right side and he opened his eyes. Seems like he fell asleep and didn't even notice that. It was already almost night time and the sun was setting low on the horizon. Sonic looked at his right side where Eggman was standing awaiting his companion to do the same. </p><p>They walked the same way back to the level entry. They didn't say a word relishing at this moment that will soon end. </p><p>They finally arrived at the entrance and Eggman walked to his eggmobile that he left here. </p><p>"Thank you, Sonic, for being a company to me for today"- Eggman said with a light smile, as he was entering his eggmobile and turning it on.<br/>
" No problems, doc! You know I enjoy our little days like that"- Sonic replied with a big grin on his face. It was true, Sonic did enjoy those moments with Eggman, it was different from his usual time with his friends or NPCs, and he was always looking forward to their small meetings.<br/>
"Will see you next time, already can't wait for our next battle and my victory, hohoho! "<br/>
"Heh, you wish! I will be the one on the victory screen next time! "- Sonic exclaimed with excitement.<br/>
" Sure, if this User will learn the controllers. "- Eggman said with a wide grin on his face.<br/>
" They definitely will, I know that!"- Sonic bantered with confident smile.<br/>
"Will see that tomorrow, hedgehog! Have a nice sleep. "<br/>
"Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow!"</p><p>And like that they went their own ways, Eggman to his base and Sonic to his friends. This is always how their conversations end-with friendly banter and Sonic didn't mind that at all. He was often looking forward to battle with Eggman, it was always so fun and creative. And, more than that, he was always looking for their small meetings, when they could be themselves and enjoy each other's company. Oh well, now he needs to get home and recharge to face his enemy in full strength because he was sure, he will be the winner in tomorrow's game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave a kudo if you liked this story^^<br/>If you spot any grammar mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>